On this floor, only for the future
by kitzykat
Summary: Only for the future, this floor will be clean. This is the present, a bitter gift unseen.


Kirby lay on the floor as Nightmare slowly glided towards him. Throwing the sword on the cold floor next to the pitiful puff, he spat,

"Had enough, foolish child?" Kirby coughed up some blood, unable to speak, and rolled over. Gritting his teeth, he tried the best he could at stopping the bleeding on the side of his stomach to no avail. With his other hand and feet he tried to push himself away from the horrible being so that he could reach his sword. His sword had fallen a few feet behind when nightmare knocked it away in the fight, thus stabbing him.

He army crawled on the ground, blood glittering on the cold stone floor. Tears streamed down his peachy pink cheeks and if he had enough energy, he would most likely be crying at this moment. He didn't notice though, had to focus.

He had to get away from that horrible man, had to. Just a few more feet and-

A narrow and hard force shoved into his back, knocking what little air he could catch out of his lungs. He gagged on nothing, in desperate attempt to make up for the massive difference in oxygen. He coughed a bit too, and more blood spilled out of the wound on his right stomach. Nightmare kicked him in the side; enough to make him roll over onto his back. A bitter chuckle resulted at the pink child's pain.

"_Tu puer, tam… stultus_. You child; such naivety. It is so… delightful, to see you writhe and rash in pain and agony. You don't even-"

"Shut…" Kirby tried to lift his head to glare at the evil being, but no such energy would come at the time. He was spent, and broke, and there were only disadvantages left. One's he could no longer cope with. Regretfully, unconsciousness would not come; Nightmare wouldn't let him fade away so easily.

"Hmm..? And what did you say?" He merely sneered down at the helpless enemy. How great it felt to have such a tremendous superiority over the great and mighty prophecy. The star warrior lifted his eyes to the demon and spoke finally.

"You… eh-poy…" He took a deep breath, and his eyebrows arched to show how much of a struggle it was to even breathe at this point. "I speak these words… without t-triumph, but all the more, with courage. You win here but not there. The box… only gets… so big." And with that, he let his head hit the ground with a thud.

"If the box is too small… Shall I expand it? You know my limits are beyond a gods-width." He materialized a box out of thin air, shaped it differently to show his point. "Any of these good for you?" His wicked hands let the box evaporate into a thin wisp of black swirling dust. It floated down to the floor and fluttered over the granite, as he stepped forward.

Kirby looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Both of his hands were stained the deepest of reds, and the blood was so thick and clear that Nightmare's reflection stood tall in the liquid.

"Admit, child, you are no match for I." But he didn't, he just gazed, and wheezed, lying on the floor. "Admit that no matter what, you cannot defeat me; the greatest being in all of the galaxies, in the entire vast universe." But those blue eyes continued to stare. What was that, sadness? Or exhaustion? He was going to find out, because he wanted to know how the boy felt, so that he could share the story with his reincarnations of the future of course, what a laugh that would be. For some reason, he could not figure it out, his eyes betrayed him. He wanted to know, so much, just wanted to know. Anger welled up in flames, his composure lost to the moment. Nightmare got onto his knees and let his face hover above Kirby's for a few moments until yelling at the boy.

"ADMIT, BOY! YOU DO NOT… COMPARE! YOU ARE WEAK, YOU ARE NEGLEGENT, TOO CAREFREE. YOU CAN BARELY HOLD YOUR SWORD UPRIGHT AND YET YOU THINK YOU ARE CAPABLE ENOUGH TO DEFEAT ONE AS DARK AS I? YOU DO NOT SEE. YOU CAN NOT SEE THROUGH YOUR TINY LITTLE BOX." He spat.

"It… sometimes is… a good t-thing. I-If you cannot see through the box, you cannot… know through it." He raspily inhaled a few breathes of air and hoarsely coughed, face scrunching in pain. But he was determined to have his say. He opened up his eyes once again and looked up at the cold devil. "At least… I have some… something to fight for. As 'I', I mean all of us, all Star Warriors." He took a pause to clear his dry and parched throat. "It is sometimes good to not know of the evils in the world. To be comfortable with the box over us, but I know when to come out into the real universe. I have a duty to all that live life and breathe. I will be no coward, as you. I will see no evil, as you. " He blinked a few times and waited for the dark lord to reply, but the words did not come. The devil stood and glided brisk fully, until he faded into the black gradients of the room.

He swirled, a penetrating darkness enveloping over his head.


End file.
